


You had me from hi/oops

by cityzen



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Freeform, Louis' POV, M/M, Realistic, Romance, The X Factor Era, but so fluffy, i need to know what happened in that bathroom, idk i'm new here, its kinda short and lame, larry stylinson - Freeform, ok?, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 23:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1323232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityzen/pseuds/cityzen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' point of view from the day before the audition trough boot camp, meeting harry in the bathroom and the final moment when they are put together in a band. cute cute teenage love</p>
            </blockquote>





	You had me from hi/oops

**Author's Note:**

> the world needs 1282638239283 fics about harry and Louis meeting in the bathroom. Also, please follow me on tumblr: itscityzen and send me ideas for new fics! ENJOY!! hope you like it! (English is not my first language, sorry)

Closed eyes, dry mouth and heart beating full speed in his chest. Louis wishes he could feel as calm as the weather tonight. The nigh is quite beautiful, a warm breeze is coming through the window and the full moon gives a special glow inside the room. Outside everyone is asleep and Louis wants nothing else than to merge with that crowd but he can’t, sleep is out of the way and tomorrow is only the biggest day of his life so far. He let his mom convince him of auditioning for the x factor and now he’s having second thoughts about it. How is he even gonna stand in front of the public and those judges and sing like he’s the next UK star? What if they laugh at his face? Specially Simon, who is no softy at delivering bad news.

Maybe he should take a hot shower and try to relax; the lack of sleep is only gonna mess with his vocal chords. So Louis stands up and walks to the bathroom. The image on the mirror looks at him with a wonder look, he knows that music is the one thing he really loves yet he hasn’t given it a serious try before. Louis has had a series of job, like toy r us, but none of them has satisfied him in the least. College wasn’t for him either; he wanted something where he could entertain others and sing his heart out. That’s the main thing lacking in his life, although he knows is not the only one. But he won’t go there, he has enough to be nervous about with this little thing called “audition”, so he takes off his pj’s, enters the shower and opens completely the cold handle and he lets the water washes off his worries.

*

“Beep-beep-beep-beep* Louis opens and eye and searches for the noise, his alarm clock. Why is this thing sounding so early, it’s still kinda dark outside. Then it hits him, the audition, of course he has to wake up early and so has his mom, the trip it’s going to take a while, the still have to pick up Hannah and beside Louis doesn’t want to arrive late and end at the bottom of the line when everyone is tired including the judges. 

\- Fuck – is the only word that comes through his mouth and he opens the door. His mom is already downstairs making breakfast.

\- Hello, sweetie. Are you excited? Me too! Go take a bath and dress quickly, breakfast is almost ready- shouts Jay without waiting for a response.

Louis isn’t sure that excitement is the right word, more like dizziness or fear. Anyways, he manages to shower and dress and even has a bite of those scramble eggs. Once in Hanna’s front door Louis rings the bell and hope for her to appear wearing her lovely smile. How lucky is he to have her as a good friend. Of course some members of Louis’ family and Stan know that Hannah is not really his girlfriend, at least not since he told her the truth but she stayed by his side because Louis wasn´t ready to came out. Still isn´t.

\- Hello there, superstar – says Hannah opening the door – are we ready to get nothing else but “YES”?

\- Not so sure about that – answers Louis but then he smile a little because his mom is there and Hannah is there too and they are cheering for him.

They all sing their favorite songs on their way to the audition; Louis’ hearts beats faster and faster with every mile. When they arrive the queue is quite long but it could have been worse, so they all stand there looking at each other and not knowing what to say.

The noise from people talking is soothing, it keeps Louis distracted while Hannah and Jay talk nonstop, there’s someone laughing somewhere, there are lot of people singing but all the voices sounding at once doesn’t let him tell apart any song, just random words. To the far let someone is playing a guitar. From time to time the camera man approaches to a random person to be interviewed, regular part of the show Louis thinks. There’s people everywhere all trying to achieve the same dream as him. Why is he letting the nerves get under his skin that bad when he’s normally all sarcastic and chilled about things. His friends think Louis is the kind of person who always has the last word, the last and the best respond, someone who is never off guard and he is. Just not all the time and not about everything. Deep down he is a sensible person, a bit romantic, and very protective of the people he loves, that side is only known by his family, Hannah and Stan of course and Louis doesn’t have plans to include anyone in the short term.

The hours pass slowly and fast at the same time. Suddenly, the camera is coming his way, what could he do, he doesn’t wanna talk, it will only make him more nervous. Luckily, he’s not the one that the camera man was walking towards; instead the team of the show is standing in front of this young boy.

-Who’s that? – He hears Hannah voice – Look at that smile, I bet if he can’t sing well at least he would melt the judges’ heart with that face.

That comment makes Louis and Hannah laugh for some seconds but she’s already turned her back on the boy to talk with Jay again. But Louis hasn´t. He is still looking at the boy with the big smile and the curly hair going through the interview like he was talking to a friend. Louis can’t hear his voice over all the noise but he notice how this boy’s lips move slowly, full red lips, how his eyes have this green sparkly color, pupils full dilated, looking straight to the camera, natural brown curls framing his face…

-hello? Where is my son? – Jay’s voice interrupts his toughs – what were you thinking?

-Nothing, I was going through the lyrics one more time – it’s what Louis manages to say.

One by one, the line in front of him becomes shorter and shorter as people enter for their audition. Some of then leave some minutes after with pure joy on their face while others leave crying or yelling. Louis can’t help to wonder what group he would be joining.

Finally, four pairs of eyes looking straight to him while he sings “Hey there Delilah” pouring his heart in this shot of success and when he finishes he can barely stand on his feet, his hand are shaking and so are his knees. The judges are talking but he is not listening, not until Simon says “yes” and it’s all Louis wanted to listen.

\- Thank you so much – is what he answers with the biggest smile his face allows.

*

Boot camp is even more intense that what he thought it would be, long hours of vocal couch and little time to meet everyone. Louis has heard some of his competition and they are really good so he take the couching very serious but that doesn´t stop him from joking around and being himself. He even sees by chance that curly hair boy while everyone is singing man in the mirror. Louis is just at the bottom of the stairs enjoying this community of people that love singing as much as he does when he raises his gaze and there it is, the curly boy singing with a surprising raspy voice –but not fully developed- for such a sweet face and kinda looking at his direction. Was that right? Was he really looking at him? Louis dismisses that idea, he has to focus on getting better every day and that guy is his competition after all so he better avoid being distracted by him.

A few days after, Louis has met some of the other guys training in boot camp like Liam who has a great voice and is a good guy but a tiny bit too serious to be so young. That afternoon they are having a time off to rest their voices. Louis is texting Stan and letting him know everything is alright, “send love to Hannah and my mom” text at the end and go to the bathroom but before he reaches the door, he realizes that the curly boy is getting in as well. Louis doesn’t know if he should follow him or not, he has spent the last days trying to sneak a look at that boy and trying to avoid him at the same time.

“fuck that” Louis thinks, he goes for “being blunt” as he opens the door and walks toward the urinal next to the curly boy, even though there are plenty of empty ones. Louis is trying to pee without looking to his right but he’s failing big time. Finally he turns his head and speaks:

-Hi- Louis’ voice echoes in the bathroom and surprises the curly guy who makes a little jump and accidentally splashes some drops of pee on Louis’ pants.

-Oops- it’s all the boy says before bursting into laugh. 

-No problem. I’m Louis by the way, what’s your name?

-I’m Harry – and his voice is raspy as Louis remembered it – I’ve seen you around 

\- Yeah? Me too. In fact, from what I’ve heard you have one of the best voices, you sure will make it through and become famous.

\- wait what? You can’t know that

\- but I do- and as they walk out of the bathroom Louis take of his camera out of his pocket and says – let’s talk a picture together and also give my an autograph. That way, when you are smashing concerts I would be the one with your first autograph.

That last comment causes a big smile on Harry’s face and now there is a dimple on his left side. Louis wants to touch it and maybe kiss it. They manage to take a photo and Louis hands a piece of paper and a pen to Harry, who just scribbles his name on it.

From that moment is like they would have always been good friends. Harry laughs at every joke Louis does and they get what the other want to say even before they open their mouths. Louis finds kinda funny how confortable he feels next to harry and how fast He is telling him every aspect of his life and asking for info in return. He just wants to soak up everything about Harry, what he’s like, what does he like and doesn´t. It’s not like only wants it but like he needs it too. And if he is not wrong, Harry seems to feel the same way. Whenever they are talking Louis plays with his curls and Harry smiles pleasantly. When they seat on a couch Harry puts a hand on his tight while talking and Louis feels happy and warm. 

How is it that this 16 years old boy is getting in his mind more and more every day when Louis has always been very careful about putting down his defenses. Either way Louis doesn’t think twice about that, he wants to be closer to Harry and wants Harry to be closer to him but the days passes so quickly and when he realizes they are already at the end of boot camp and the participants have to sing again to make the cut. On top of the competition, now Louis is asking what would happen if both he and Harry don’t make it through. Of course they have exchange phones and mails but it is too soon to be separated, there’s so much Louis wants to share with Harry, so much he wants to know about him.

He sings the best he can and now everyone is just waiting, only 10 of them will pass and there’s so much talent that he’s scared to his bones. Simon is calling names and now there are only 5 places left to be filled. But when Simon finishes without saying his name the world is crumbling under his feet. He missed it, now he has to come back to work in whatever he finds, has to see his mom, Stan and Hannah feeling as shit as he does. And Harry, he didn’t make it either. Louis is already missing Harry.

Everyone who wasn’t called is leaving, the majority of them are crying when some guy from production tells them to stop. The judges are calling back some guys and some girls. Louis doesn’t understand what’s happening but he catches “Liam” as one the names and then he hears “Harry” and a bittersweet sensation rushes over him. Good, Harry deserves it. Louis is almost too happy for harry that he forgets to pay attention to the last name, But it his own name “Louis”. Wait what, that can’t be right, why are the judges calling them back.

They want to put them in a band, all five of them together and they will make the cut. Are they serious? Liam, Zayn and Naill are jumping from hapiness but Louis sees Harry and this is everything he ever wanted to sing and to find someone who feels like a part time lover and a full time friend and now he has a chance to have both things. His feelings are overwhelming and withouth thinking about it he is running towards Harry and jumping in his arms and wraping his legs arround Harr's waist. Louis wants this moment to last forever and this silly boy to be his. The five of them will put all of them to make it but Louis knows he has more reasons that love for music, he is next to harry is this new adventure and he is not ready to let him go.


End file.
